


Day 13

by rhysgore



Series: Kinktober 2016 [10]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fisting, Kinktober, M/M, Medical Kink, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: A routine checkup.





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 14 of kinktober: medical. im a fan of this kink and i haven't written nearly enough jack abuse

Part of being a participant in an experimental, medically untested super-soldier program is the checkups. There are lots of them, usually at least two a week, and Jack is forced to attend every single one, regardless of how much he argues that he feels fine.

 

He doesn’t have anything against doctors, or being healthy for that matter, but something about the checkups makes him want to avoid them at all costs. He hates the way the doctors look at him, like he’s less of a person and more their  _ property,  _ as if the chemicals they injected into his body makes him belong to them.

 

But he has orders. So Jack goes anyway.

 

It’s nearly the end of his latest checkup. All his vitals have been taken, they’ve gotten a blood sample, and everything indicates he’s entirely healthy. One of the doctors, a short, mousey man by the name of Ross, is tying a piece of rubber around his arm. Jack stretches the limb out, allows the man to try and find the vein.

 

“What are you giving me?” He asks when he sees the syringe. Dr. Ross’ assistant taps it several times to remove the bubbles, lower it to the crook of Jack’s elbow.

 

“Antibiotics,” Ross responds as his assistant slides the needle in. Jack feels the pinch of it, but it barely even registers- he’s been through so many injections at this point that they no longer bother him. “Just a standard dose. You may be a supersoldier, but you’re still not immune to common illnesses.” He pushes his glasses up on his nose.

 

“Huh,” Jack says. He guesses he still gets colds sometimes, although most illness is immediately halted by the fact that he visits the doctor so damn much. “Are you working on th-th-”

 

There’s a tingling sensation running through his entire body, paralyzing him. He feels his jaw go slack, the tension leaking out of his body as his limbs turn to rubber.

 

“Uuuuuh,” he groans, falling onto his side on the exam table. Panic floods him as he realizes he can’t move anything. Not even his eyes, which slowly close as he succumbs to the darkness encroaching on his vision.

 

-

 

He’s not awake. His eyes are open enough that he can see a few blurry feet around of him, he can hear the sound of people talking, but Jack can’t move. His head aches, a solid, steady throb that makes it hard to register what’s happening, but he can feel, still. There’s something heavy wrapped around his chest and arms, some sort of strap immobilizing him even more than whatever he was drugged with already did.

 

Oh, that’s what happened. If he concentrates hard, Jack can remember the slide of a needle, going limp, passing out.

 

_ What’s going on, _ he wants to ask, but he still can’t speak. Vaguely, he realizes that he feels  _ cold,  _ and looking at what he can see of the rest of his body reveals the reason- he’s completely naked. His legs are held up, spread open by what seem to be stirrups, completely exposing him to anyone who would care to look.

 

There are people around him, and he tries to- he doesn’t know, do  _ something.  _ Talk, flop around, anything to get their attention, but he physically can’t. And anyway, even if he could move, he has a feeling the people around him wouldn’t care.

 

“... Sure you got the right dosage?” The words cut into him, harsh and loud in the fog of Jack’s mind.

 

“Please. He’ll be out for another few hours. It’s not an anesthesia, it specifically works with his genetic code to-”

 

“Shut  _ up,  _ Milligan.” There were at least three distinct voices, and Jack recognizes Dr. Ross. “We have a few hours to do whatever we want with him, and I guess you can waste it doing whatever the fuck you want, but personally-” He hears the snap of something rubber. “I’m planning on taking  _ full  _ advantage of them.”

 

It turns out whatever he was dosed with doesn’t prevent Jack from  _ feeling  _ either, because he knows the exact moment a hand spreads his ass open and a large, wet finger sheathed in a latex glove slips inside. Jack instinctively tries to tense up against the intrusion, but nothing responds, forcing him to lay back and take it.

 

“His asshole’s pretty loose already. You think he’s getting it on the regular?”

 

“Pretty boy like him? Half the base would give an arm and a leg to get their dick inside of that.” That’s Ross’ assistant. Connors, Jack wants to say. Doctor Connors. The one who gave him the shot. “He probably rode someone’s cock to get into this program. God knows he didn’t get this far on his fucking _ talents.” _

 

A second finger slips inside him, stretching him open efficiently, and fear and repulsion alike course through Jack’s body as he realizes exactly how fucked he is- completely unresponsive, his useless, drugged-out body about to be used as a fucktoy by three would-be rapists, and him helpless to do anything but hope that they decide against it.

 

“Look at  _ that,”  _ Ross practically purrs as he slides in a third, then a fourth finger, the slick, stretching feeling uncomfortable but not quite painful. “He’s taking me so well and we haven’t even gotten to the good part yet.”

 

“How is the patient’s prostate, doctor?” Connors jokes, and Jack feels a jolt of something almost pleasurable as the fingers expertly twist around inside him.

 

“Healthy. Like every other fucking part of him,” Ross replies, continuing the sharp jabs at the gland. “It’s too bad he can’t get it up all drugged out like this.” He laughs, a sharp, mocking sound, and the other two join in.

 

Finally, Ross sticks his thumb in as well, curling his fingers into a fist inside of Jack. He’s been fucked before- he’s taken some huge cocks as well- but nothing’s felt exactly like this. Ross’ fist is fucking big, solid, the bumps of his knuckles massaging Jack’s prostate cruely. When he pulls his hand out, still curled up, it  _ hurts. _

  
The metallic sound of a zipper. “So, who wants to be the first one to cum inside of golden boy?”


End file.
